


Massage

by IanxMilkovich



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Massages, Smut, basically smut, kinda cute smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanxMilkovich/pseuds/IanxMilkovich
Summary: Basically just smut, with little plot.;or the one where Paul plays a practical prank on Daryl and he gets hurt. Paul feels sorry and gives Daryl a massage.(I suck at these.)





	Massage

Daryl can get a little more than grumpy when he's injured. As opposed to his normal grumpy stance on just about everything. He was always a bit snappier. And it was mostly Paul's fault this time. The man has been really rubbing him the wrong way these past few days. Daryl just wanted some space, that's all. The least the guy could do was stop pulling these childish pranks on him.

Paul wasn't being particularly malicious. It was just fun winding the man up. It wasn't meant to lead to this. It was only a joke. A friendly prank that led to Daryl hunching over in pain near the old rusting semi-truck that held Daryl's motorcycle above it.

Paul laughed at first. Thinking that Daryl was just irritated, and giving up on trying to retrieve it. But now that he caught a wince following the sneer Daryl had shot him, he was jogging over to inspect him for any injuries.

Daryl had tried climbing the face of the Semi, hoping to retrieve his motorcycle. Paul knew he wouldn't be able to get it down himself. He was just waiting for the grumpy man to admit defeat, and ask him for his help. 

He snickered, crossing his arms over his chest, just before Daryl had slipped, and fell back down the front of the truck. Paul didn't expect him to have hurt himself, considering that man rebounded back quick, looking angrier and more determined than before. But now that he had a few more goes at climbing the truck unsuccessfully, Paul could see that he was clearly in a great bit of pain.

"You okay?" Paul said breathlessly stopping a few feet between Daryl and the truck.

"I would be if it wasn't for your dumb-ass." Daryl snarled.

"What hurts?" Paul surveyed his body trying to suss out what part of him was injured.

"Think I pulled a fucking muscle in my back." 

Paul stepped up closer, pulling his leather vest and cut-off flannel up his back and checked for any tears. Daryl thought better than to fight it. They man was an annoying prick, but he was harmless. At least to Daryl. Paul ignored the scars that Daryl had already told him about one night when Paul had reveled his own to the man. Paul nodded in relief when he saw no signs of a torn muscle. 

"Let's get back, I'll heat you up some towel's for your back."

"Not until you get my bike down." Daryl gruffed out angrily. 

"I'll come back for it later. I'll need Rick to help me."

"He the one to help you get it up there? I know you could'nt a'done it yourself."

Daryl groaned in pain when he pushed himself away from the truck and placed a dirty hand behind his back to hold the spot that was burning. He shot Paul a glare, daring him to snitch on his helper. If he found out it was one of his family members that had helped this arrogant little prick, well, they would be sorry. 

I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know how it got up there." Paul smiled smugly at him. The fire in Daryl's gut burned with frustration.

"Let's just get back 'fore I kill you out here." Daryl cringed in pain, setting off to walk back down the road toward the gates of Alexandria.

 

*

 

"Go lay down. I'll go boil some water."

Daryl would normally tell him to fuck off, that he could take care of himself. He didn't need no fucking prick taking care of him. But in all honestly, that's exactly what he needed right now. His back was cramping in pain and he barely made it to Paul's house on his own. Luckily it was closer than Daryl's because he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to walk without having to suck up his pride and ask for a hand. 

He was more than thankful when the little ninja had lead him to his room. It thankfully was on the first floor. It felt like the ultimate gift right now. He wouldn't be able to climb stairs if he tried. He figured it was pretty smart of the guy. Being on the first floor was a lot more practical. If he ever needed to flee, he could do it more quickly and quietly. 

Daryl had struggled his vest off and then lowered himself slowly onto Paul's mattress. He cringed as the burning sensation worsened from the stretch. He rolled over onto his stomach and groaned in frustration at his current situation. Just another day, same old shit. Hopefully Paul realized that he had gone to far and would stop these ridiculous pranks all together. Frankly, Daryl was getting little more than sick of them.

"Alright. I got another towel in a pot on the stove for when this one goes cold." Paul says as he entered the room. Daryl noticed his voice sounded softer. Maybe the bastard was feeling sorry. He should be.

"Kay."

"Here, you should take your shirt off so it doesn't get wet." Paul started towards him.

Daryl struggled to roll back over. He tried reaching to pull the hem over his stomach but he only grimaced in pain. It was useless. He couldn't even get his own fucking shirt over his head.

"Forget it. Just put it over my shirt." Daryl rolled back over onto his stomach and sighed.

"Here. I'll just pull it up." Paul said as he pulled the hem of his shirt up and rested the scrunched up fabric over the man's shoulders. He placed the warm damp towel over top of Daryl's broad back and watched as the man slowly relaxed his shoulders.

"Do I get a thank you?" Paul teased.

"For what? Fucking up my back?" Daryl bit back.

"Relax. I'm just joking with you, Daryl." Paul spoke in that all to annoyingly calm voice. 

"Yeah. Well, look where your little jokes got me."

Paul sighed.

Daryl felt the bed dip around his feet, so he lifted his head to look down at the man. He looked small, but still strong, still solid. He was frowning, with his shoulders unusually hunched over. Why did he look so defeated? Daryl was the one with the fucked up back. 

"I'm sorry. I know that I can take things to far sometimes."

"Ya' think?" Daryl snorted sarcastically.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just like messing with you."

"Yeah. I got that." Daryl rolled his eyes, still staring down at Paul. 

"I'll see if Denise has any pain medication for you." Paul sounded upset and it made something twists in Daryl's gut.

Daryl felt the bed rise from Paul's previous spot.

"Nah. She's running low on supplies. I'll be alright." Daryl's gruffy voice now muffed into the pillow.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked apprehensively.

"M' fine. Just pulled it."

Paul nodded in acceptance.

"I am actually sorry, Daryl." Paul sat back down and fell backwards on top of Daryl's feet. That earned the smaller man a low grunt of disapproval.

"It's fine. I shouldn't a' been climbing that truck like that." 

"I shouldn't have put your bike up there. I was just trying to push your buttons."

It was quiet for a moment as Daryl thought carefully.

"Why you mess with me anyway? Anybody else would love to be pranked by you."

"Because you're the only one that doesn't look at me like I'm actually Jesus Christ." Paul turned to look over at him. 

"Maybe if you didn't act like a god damn angel all the time, they'd leave you alone."

"Who said I wanted to be alone?" Paul laughed.

Daryl just snorted humorlessly and rolled his head to the opposite side to look at Paul.

"You gonna get me that other towel or what?"

Paul let out a breathless laugh. "Of course."

Paul leaned up to get the damp towel from the kitchen. When he came back in, he also brought Daryl a glass of water. Daryl took the offer and chugged nearly half the glass in one go. He exhaled a deep breath after settling the glass onto Paul's nightstand. He fell back into the mattress and groaned.

Paul stared at him for a while and battled with himself. Daryl couldn't hit him right now if he wanted to. Maybe it would be safe to just...

Paul sat down beside Daryl's side and leaned over him to place a hand on his shoulder. He gripped it lightly and carefully massaged the muscle there. Daryl stiffened and jostled himself away quickly.

"The fuck you doing?"

"It's okay. Just relax."

Paul nudged him back down by his shoulder and continued to rub at it. It took a while for Daryl to untense himself, but once he did, he found himself having to choke down the moans. It felt so nice. Someone smoothing out all the knots in his shoulder's. Daryl can't remember the last time he had gotten a massage. If ever. This felt amazing, and ironically he's thankful Paul is the one to be doing this. 

It wasn't like he'd be against Carol or Tara massaging him, but this was different. Paul made him oddly comfortable. He somehow always knew exactly what to say to calm Daryl's nerves. Even though he was usually the one to set them on fire. Whether he hated it or not, he still trusted Paul. This felt safe and comforting.

Paul ran his fingers slowly down his back and started to knead the muscle there. Daryl hummed in approval and then mentally set himself on fire. It only encouraged Paul to rub harder at his back and squeeze the skin there. Which Daryl didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yeah."

It was barely a whisper, but it still send a shiver down Paul's back. He doesn't know if he was imagining it, but he almost caught a note of something else in Daryl's voice. Something vulnerable and nervous.

"Can I just....?" Paul asked as he untwisted his body from it's awkward position and started to climb Daryl's body.

"W'you doing?" Daryl wondered calmly.

"Need to get more comfortable."

Paul situated himself on top of Daryl's bum, and smirked to himself when the man didn't buck him off. He was in a haze of contentment. Not really caring anymore about the barriers he normally had up. Paul was trustworthy. As much as he'd never like to admit that aloud, he was.

"On my ass?" Daryl snorted.

"It's soft." Paul laughed and bounced himself playfully up and back down onto Daryl's ass. 

Daryl groaned in pain as it jostled his back. Paul stilled in fear, hoping that he hadn't hurt the gruffy man even more than he already had today. 

"You okay?"

"Just keep rubbing my back, you fucking prick."

Paul nodded even though Daryl couldn't see him, and leaned forward again and started to rub the heal of his palm under his shoulder blades. His muscles were tight and Paul could feel knots that were so tightly wound up that he assumed they had been there for years. 

He watched his knuckles sinking into his skin, just under a cluster of a few red raised scars. Paul reached up with one hand and touched one of them lightly. He traced it with his finger tips. The man felt Daryl twitch under him. He sadly smiled to himself when he realized Daryl had repressed his instinct to cower away. 

Paul leaned down and placed a soft feather-light kiss on the raised scar. Paul caught the sound of Daryl's breath catching in his throat, and placed another soft kiss on a different scar above it. Daryl didn't move. He didn't make a sound. Paul wondered if he had crossed the line with the man. But Daryl didn't push him off, or threaten his life. 

So Paul kissed him again, just his back this time. Right in the center of his shoulder blades. He ran a hand slowly up and over the soft skin on his side. And Daryl let out a strained breath. Paul took that as a green light. This was okay. This was good. 

Paul had slowly worked his way up Daryl's back and stopped at the back of his neck. Daryl's hair was messy and tangled and fanned out around the pillow. Paul smiled to himself when he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the scene in front of him. Daryl was beautiful. Paul had wanted the man from the moment he laid his eyes on him.

When Paul had kissed behind the man's ear, Daryl had let out another embarrassingly whiny shutter and hesitantly rolled his head to give Paul more room. 

Paul settled down fully against Daryl's back now, and stretched his legs out around Daryl's sides. His kisses still light, but breathy now. More messy, more filled with want.

He doesn't know who made the first move, but all he knew was that his hips were now grinding down into the swell of Daryl's ass, and Daryl was grinding back. It was heated and stupid. Paul knew. Maybe he would regret it. But he wanted this. And Daryl seemed to want this too.

Daryl's hips rolling upwards, meeting Paul's slow grinds. Their clothes rubbing together, creating more heat between them. Paul's breath becoming more labored and hot into the bigger man's ear.

"Paul." Daryl breathed out nervously. His voice was wrecked.

"Yeah?" Paul didn't sound any different. His words steamy in Daryl's ear. 

"I can't."

Paul stilled, the words hit him like whiplash. He fucked up.

"I...uh," Paul pulled back to look at Daryl's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. I mean, I never..." Daryl's voice was thick and raspy. "M' sorry, Paul."

"Oh." Paul took a moment to process it. 

Daryl was a virgin. Or at least he's never been with a man. Which wasn't something Paul hadn't thought about. He always wondered if the man was at the least a little curious. But he assumed if the man was gay, he'd never act on his urges. Judging from the marks on his skin, he knew the man would probably be terrified to even think about doing anything with another man.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I even-"

Daryl turned over and faced Paul now. His eyes pointed and sharp with nerves. Paul could see the fear in them. And he could feel the tension beneath him, Daryl's body still as a rock. but Daryl had placed his shaking hands on Paul's waist anyway.

"Don't want you to stop." He bowed his head, feeling ashamed.

Paul searched his face for any hint of hesitancy. Daryl stared back with faux confidence, but Paul saw right through it. He could sense the panic coursing through the man's veins. He felt the same thing, except he knew this was different for Daryl. Daryl wasn't a wear your heart on your sleeve kind of guy. He knew that this was a lot harder for him.

Paul leaned down and kissed his cheek. It was lighter than the previous ones. Wetter, maybe. More careful. Paul worked his way down his jawline, pecking slow kisses. Daryl let his head roll back as it had before, and Paul continued admiring the soft skin there.

"You're so beautiful, Daryl." Paul breathed out. He was starting to lose himself to this. The lust taking over, and his true thoughts spilling out like gasoline. 

Daryl was meeting Paul's slow grinds now. His hands roaming under Paul's rucked up sweater, squeezing him around his smaller waist. Paul was now sucking dark marks over his neck. Daryl's hand cradling the smaller man's head as he did so.

When Paul pulled away to look at Daryl's face, it stunned him. He's never seen the man like this before. All blissed out and calm. His face laced with pleasure and lust. His eyes dark when they met Paul's. Mouth open in a relaxing bliss. His cheeks red with heat.

Daryl watched as the smaller man's eyes fell to his lips, and licked his own. When their eyes met again, Paul looked nervous. His eyes, round and glassy and so so beautiful. 

Paul leaned forward unsure. He watched as Daryl took his own lip between his teeth and bit them until his lips plumped back out. He watched Daryl glance down to his own. Daryl's breath hitching when he realized how close the man was.

They shared heavy breaths between them, the moment stretching out. It felt heated and tense. Both of their nerves were on edge and Daryl's heart was beating out of his chest. This was terrifying and he knew what Paul was about to do would change everything. It would cross all the lines he had drawn. Stirring up everything he thought he knew about himself. This felt like standing on the edge of building.

When Daryl closed his eyes, he prepared himself for the fall. For Paul's lips. For this terrifying...thing. But when moments passed and he felt Paul's head dip back down into the crook of his neck, he let out a sigh of confusion. Almost disappointment. Daryl doesn't know why his stomach twisted the way that it had, but he wasn't going to dwell on it for to long.

Paul started at his neck again, working his way up to his ear. He took in his earlobe and started purring into his ear. The sounds Paul was making was starting to drawl a tight heat into the lower parts of Daryl's cock. He was hard now, and he could feel Paul's hard bulge against his still clothed ass.

"Daryl." Paul said breathlessly, breath tickling Daryl's ear.

Daryl could only hum, but he looked Paul dead in the eye with scared eyes. 

"Tell me what you want." Paul's faced morphed into one of worry and disappointment for the answer he assumed would come.

"D'kno." Daryl looked away from Paul's eyes.

"We can stop before..." Paul pulled his attention back, with his fingers under his chin."I don't want to push you."

Daryl shook his head at him. "Nah. Just don't know what to do."

Paul gave him an understanding look and smiled at him. Daryl wanted this too.

"I can walk you through it."

The man nodded up at him. Then Daryl leaned his mouth upward, looking Paul in the eyes. Paul's expression relaxed and his eyes went full with awe. Daryl looked so amazing like this. This was the Daryl Paul saw glimpses of every once in a while. The Daryl that was real, and open and honest. The one he fell for.

Paul leaned down and embraced Daryl's soft lips with his own. It was gentle and unsure and everything Paul had imagined it to be. It was perfect. It was Daryl. When Paul felt the man kiss him back, he pushed his hips back down into the gruffy man's. Daryl let out a deep whimper and dipped back in to hide himself in a kiss.

Daryl reached up and laced his thick fingers through the smaller man's hair. It was soft and a bit tangly. He just cradled his head anyway and bravely deepened the kiss. It surprised the smaller man and took him a moment to realize that Daryl was fully committing himself to this.

"I want you so bad." Paul whispered between kisses. They were both panting and running out of air. 

Daryl just hummed back and tugged gently on Paul's hair. Paul replied with a deep grind of his hips. They both broke their kiss and moaned. It was happening to fast and to slow. All at the same time. Daryl wanted to touch and hold, but not knowing how.

"Tell me, Daryl." Paul breathed into his mouth. "Tell me what you want."

Daryl didn't know what to say. Everything he wanted to say sounded to cheesy and wrong in his mouth. You? Us? Sex? He wished he wasn't so horrible at communicating.

"Just move." Daryl's raspy voice shocking his own ears.

Daryl grabbed Paul by the hips and pulled him hard against his own cock and thrusted himself into Paul. Paul whimpered and tucked his face into Daryl's neck. This felt so good, but he needed more.

"Yeah, that feels so nice, Daryl." Paul's voice was soft in his ear. Daryl almost lost it just at the sound.

Daryl met Paul's grind in the middle and they both moaned loudly. It echoed around the room. Paul reached up and cupped Daryl's face, Paul's eyes looking so wrecked and round. Daryl just stared back at him as their hips met again and again. Paul's mouth slack with pleasure. Daryl couldn't help but watch his every move. If Paul felt as good as he did right now, then he was about to lose it too. 

"I want to..." Daryl started but lost the words in his mouth.

"I want it too, Daryl. Please." Paul closed his eyes as he panted. 

Daryl leaned up and took the man's mouth back into his own. It was messy now and to quick. Both men were eager and nervous. 

"You gotta..." Daryl trailed off, Paul taking the hint.

The smaller man rolling over him and reaching over to his bedside table. He recovered a small bottle of what Daryl assumed to be lube. He watched as Paul closed the drawer quickly and looked back over to him. 

"Do you want to top...or...?" Paul raised his eyebrows in interest. Still looking more nervous than anything. 

"Uh..." Daryl screwed his face up in discomfort. "D's it hurt?"

"You should top for your first time. It'll be better for you." Paul said thoughtfully, crawling back over to Daryl's side.

The smaller man leaned his face close into Daryl's ear. "Besides, I know you want to feel my heat around you."

Daryl shivered violently. Paul took Daryl's earlobe back into his mouth and sucked lightly. The smaller man reached his delicate hands over Daryl's bulge, and rubbed at the hard fabric covering him. Daryl breathed out harshly and threw his head back. Paul took the opportunity to dive back into the man's sensitive spot.

"Paul." Daryl whimpered.

The smaller man started to unbuckled his belt with one hand and nipped lightly at the skin on Daryl's neck. That earned him a groan. When Paul had threw his belt to the floor, he started on the button on the older man's jeans.

"I want to hear you say it." Paul breathed into his neck, then nipping him again.

"Hm?" Daryl hummed in confusion. The lust clouding his brain.

"Tell me you want me too." Paul leaned up to look into Daryl's eyes. Suddenly going serious. He felt way to vulnerable, his heart racing in his chest.

Daryl stared at him with sharp eyes, looking for any hint of humor. He wondered if this may be another one of Paul's cruel pranks. If Paul was fooling him, seeing how far he could push him, then Daryl wouldn't let himself be humiliated like this. But when he met Paul's eyes, he saw the fear in them, the same fear he still felt deep in his gut. This was happening. This was real.

"Want you too, Paul." Daryl nodded his head once and reached up to hold the side of the smaller man's head, running his fingers through the soft tuffs of hair again.

"Okay." Paul answered back shyly, like he was waiting for the answer this whole time.

Daryl leaned in and kissed Paul with his open mouth, slipping his tongue in to lick at the man's sweet taste. Paul hummed into the kiss, feeling satisfied.

What was happening was something not just anyone was lucky enough to be given. But Daryl was letting himself do this. Because he trusted the smaller man, and cared about him. Paul couldn't feel anymore lucky than he did right now in this moment. Daryl chose to trust him. 

Their lips were soft and rough and tired. Every emotion was being shared. Every thought was being told in this. Daryl understood. He finally understood this man. All the jokes and teasing. Paul liked him. Wanted him. And he was showing him. Telling him. Engaging him.

Paul wrapped his fingers around the zipper on Daryl's jeans and unzipped them, just slowly enough to make Daryl squirm. Paul's fingers hovering just above the huskier man's hard cock. When Paul's eyes darted to Daryl's own, he could feel the air in his lungs go hot. The heat in Daryl's eyes felt like lava and his mind was going hazy.

Daryl reached up to grab Paul by his hips, and flipped them over gently. Daryl stood on his knees above him as he tried to shimmy out of his jeans. Paul's eyes not leaving his body. Daryl could feel the heated look on him, and he almost wanted to cower away. But he didn't. He let Paul's eyes roam his newly revealed skin.

"So sexy, Daryl." Paul reached out to hold the gruffier man's thigh.

Daryl tossed his jeans to the floor and turned his attention back to Paul. He leaned down to pull at the man's jean's, and sighed when he couldn't get the button. Paul let out a nervous chuckle and reached down to help with his own zipper.

"Come here." Paul breathed out.

Daryl leaned down, now hovering over the smaller man, and locked eyes with him. They were nervous, faces filled with fake confidence. Daryl could tell. He's seen it on the man so many times. It may fool the rest of the group. But never him. Never Daryl. 

"You scared?" Daryl rapsed out. 

Paul only stared at him, unsure of what to say. Of course he was scared. He was about to make love to the man he's been pining after for months now. Daryl was about to fuck him. Daryl, who he thought was straight up until about half an hour ago. The man that never trusted anyone enough to even hug them. And now the man was about to do the most intimate thing that can be done between two people with him. This was terrifying.

Paul nodded to him, and reached up to grab a handful of hair. He pulled the man down to him and kissed his mouth roughly.

"Me too." Daryl admitted honestly, between heated kisses.

"We don't have to. If you want to stop-"

"Shut up, Paul." Daryl teased nervously. "Get these off."

Paul gave him a lopsided smirk, and ran another hand threw his hair. The other hand skillfully unbuttoning his pants with only two fingers. He ridded himself of them quickly. Paul leaned up and ripped his sweater over his head, tossing it to the floor as well. He pulled Daryl back down, and tugged him closer in-between his thighs. Their clothed cocks once again rutting against each other. This time only a thin layer of fabric.

Paul leaned up to kiss the man, and they lost themselves in it. When Daryl thrust himself just right, Paul let out a loud whine, pulling hard on Daryl's hair. 

"Fuck. Daryl. Please."

Daryl kissed him hard and ran his hands down the smaller man's sides and rested on the hem of Paul's boxer briefs. Daryl started to pull them down as Paul raised his hips up, to help the man slide them off. 

Paul was bare now, and his cock clung to his lower stomach. It was pink and long and Daryl swallowed hard when a wave of heat pulsed to his own cock. Paul was so beautiful. Daryl never realized how fucking attracted he could be to another man's cock. He let out a sharp breath and slid his own briefs off, tossing them to the side as well.

Paul was gazing at him now, poking his tongue out and licking his lips as he took the huskier man in. Daryl's cock was thicker than the smaller man's and more curved at the head. Paul swallowed when he realize that he was about to take him in. It's only been a little while since he has fooled around with himself, so he knew he wouldn't need to much prep.

"I just need you to stretch me a little first." Paul's voice thick and heavy, losing any feeling of nerves.

"How-"

"Here, let me..."

Paul sunk further down the bed and pulled his legs up to get better leverage. He pulled Daryl's hand up, and reached over to grab the forgotten bottle of lube. He took two of Daryl's fingers and coated them in the lube. He then guided Daryl's finger's to his warm . Daryl took the hint and very slowly pushed against the resistance.

Paul cringed as the tips of his fingers breached and the burning came in even waves. Daryl gave him a concerned look and Paul assured him that he was okay. This was all part of the process.

When Daryl's finger's sunk all the way in, and Paul adjusted to him, the older man started to move them out and back in again. Paul squirmed in anticipation. The pain starting to ease up.

Paul gripped the man's arm and dug his nails in when he unintentionally hit Paul's sweet spot. The small man shuttered and let out a shaky breath. For a man who had never had any experience with other men, Daryl sure seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"That feels so good." Paul whined.

Daryl thrusted his fingers into Paul and watched his face change from a pinched expression to one of full out pleasure. He continued to hit the same spot that had Paul twitching in delight. The smaller man moaned and mewed, trying to meet Daryl's eyes, but the pleasure was to overwhelming. His head fell back and his grip became tighter around Daryl's arms. 

"I'm ready."

"You sure?" Daryl rasped out, taking in the man's blissed out expression.

"Yeah." Paul nodded enthusiastically as he was starting to lose his self-control.

Daryl pulled his fingers out and wiped them onto Paul's sheets. He grabbed at the bottle of lube again and squeezed some more out onto his cock. Paul watched with a heated stare.

When Daryl lined himself up to Paul's hole, he buried his face into the man's neck. Wanting to completely blanket himself into this. Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl's back and lightly drug his nails into his sides.

Daryl's cock slowly sunk into the tight heat and both men groaned out into bliss. 

"Fuck." Daryl rasped out into Paul's ear. His breath hot and rough.

"You feel so good, Daryl." Paul whispered breathlessly.

Daryl pulled himself back out slow enough to not hurt the man, but quicker than when he pushed in. Paul turned his head to place quick pecks all over Daryl's shoulder. The older man pulled his arms under Paul's head and cradled him gently against himself.

Daryl pulled himself back and thrusted into the man quicker, close enough to Paul's prostate that it had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. They both panted and whined, Daryl picking up the pace, and stroking his thumb through Paul's hairline.

Paul wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist and dug his nails into the man's back harder then before. Leaving trails of red flesh. Daryl found the perfect angle, and hit his sweet spot again and again. It was so careful, yet so heated and rough. If this was what Paul had been missing, he hoped to never piss Daryl off again.

Daryl picked up the speed and started to thrust harder against Paul. Both men held each other tightly. Like their world's would fall apart otherwise. The heat radiated off both their body's. Sweat pooling over their faces. Breath heavy and loud in the room. 

Paul threw his head back, the pleasure shooting tingles throughout his body. Daryl slamming his cock into Paul's prostate harder and faster. The smaller man barely holding on anymore, as his body inches further and further up the bed. Daryl following him and both their heads got closer and closer to the headboard.

"Please. I'm so close. I'm so close." Paul whined.

His hands were everywhere now. In the sheets, in Daryl's hair, running down his back. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He felt so much. So good and so warm. Daryl filling up all his senses. He felt like he was going to explode. He just couldn't get enough.

Daryl thrust harder into Paul's heat and hit his prostate. Again, again, and again. Paul's body falling back into the pillows, letting go of Daryl and holding onto the sheets. He could feel it coming on. The slow drawl of heat building and the tightening of his balls. His cock bouncing between them.

"Are you close?" Paul panted heavily. 

Daryl only grunted and nodded to him, falling onto one elbow and pumping faster into the smaller man. Paul could tell he was close. Daryl's eyes were rolling into the back of his head and his whimpers were falling out in loud moans now. His grip tight in Paul's hair. It felt like ecstasy.

Paul reached down and gripped his own cock in his hands and started pulling on it quickly. He pumped himself to the rhythm of Daryl's thrusts now, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He was already on the edge of his orgasm.

"Gonna cum." Daryl breathed out raspily into the smaller man's ear. 

Daryl thrusts became erratic and messy and Paul was already starting to let go. Daryl hit his sweet spot one last time, and he lost it. His head shot back, his toes curling, legs tightening around Daryl. Paul let out a loud groan as he shot his load all over his stomach, cumming out in heated pulses.

Daryl pumped through the waves of Paul's orgasm. Paul twitched and spasmed as the pleasure shocked him. Paul tightened around Daryl's cock, pushing Daryl over the edge and sending him through his own orgasm. 

Daryl rolled his hips, pumping himself into the man's hole, as his orgasm rocked through him. He shoved his face into the crook of Paul's neck, fisting the sheets as he let out a muffled groan. He slowly rode out the last waves of his orgasm, as he felt Paul's body go limp under him.

Moments went by before Daryl could catch his breath. Once he finally settled down, he carefully pulled himself out of Paul, and rolled over to lay beside him. The reality setting in, and the surge of panic starting to poison his veins.

The silence sat heavy between them, and the sound of rain hitting the tin roof filled the room. Paul's breath was still heavy, so Daryl risked a look over to him.

"You know, I never thought I'd be lucky enough." Paul laughed.

Daryl let out a snort of relief.

Paul rolled his head to the side to look back at him.

"Honestly, Daryl, That was the best sex of my life." Eyes turning serious.

"Shut up." Daryl chuckled and elbowed the man's side.

"No seriously." Paul smiled, teeth and all.

Daryl stared back at him. The man's honesty clear. Paul's face was glowing and his eyes held something that made Daryl's stomach flip.

Paul looked away, up to the ceiling. Daryl could see the small smile forming over his lips.

"How's your back?"

"Fucked." Daryl stated with no real hostility.

"Not yet." Paul joked, dark eyes looking back to him.

Daryl elbowed his side again and shot him a humorous glare. "Shut up."

"But seriously," Paul turned his body to fully face Daryl. "This wasn't a joke to me."

Daryl watched Paul's fingers and hands twitch with nervousness as Daryl waited for him to continue.

"I want you, Daryl. And if you don't want me back, then fine. We'll just have to figu-"

Daryl rested a finger against Paul's lips to hush him. They were still soft, but more swollen from their rough kisses. Paul looked at him in confusion.

"Want you too, Paul." Daryl rasped out. "Not just for that."

Paul closed his eyes as he took in his words. Nothing that happened tonight was something Paul had ever expected to happen. But those words, the truth behind them, had the man choking back some tears. 

Paul scooted closer to Daryl and wrapped an arm around him. Their bodies still naked. Their souls now becoming naked as well. 

"Hey." Daryl spoke softly and he thumbed at one of Paul's escaped tears. 

"Just happy." Is all Paul said.

The silence filled with the rain getting heavier. But it was comforting this time. They laid in each others' arm, gently stroking each other's hair. Both men's breathing now a soft ease, and the exhaustion starting to settle in.

Paul leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto Daryl's lips. When Daryl pulled him closer and cocooned him under an arm. Kissing lazily until Paul sighed a hazy breath and laid his head back onto Daryl's arm. Daryl kissed his temple one last time before turning himself to lay onto his back.

"Goodnight Daryl."

"Night, Paul."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling error.I'm not that great, but I hope at least some of you will enjoy. :) (I'm in the middle of writers block with my other fic, so here this is.)


End file.
